Humanities End
by MyBlackRoseRed
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Rayne and how she survives the Zombie apocolypse. Rated T for now


**Hello Everyone! This is my first story on fan fiction so do please judge! All is wanted, give me hate or love, I could care less :) Reviews are demanded! haha  
So basically this is my take one what would really happen when the zombie apocalypse occurs. How humans would react and how the strong survive and fall.**

**Disclaimer!: I own all the chars except for the creators "Zombies"**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Book One: The beginning of The End**_

**Day One:**

**October 24th 2012**

**"I kissed a girl and I liked i- _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... THIS IS NOT A TEST"_ **Looking up from my book I turned to stare at my T.V. The music video had disappeared and was replaced by a picture that had a flashing word, **"EMERGENCY" **Reaching for my phone, I found, was rather difficult while staring straight at a T.V. My hand roamed just about everywhere on the couch then on the ground. Found out that wasnt such a good idea while not really paying attention so... Of course... I fell off the couch. "Ooooof." I ended up losing my breath... Groaning I pushed myself up to my knees and examined the room. Frowning I heard my phone buzz and looked over to the love seat and rolled my eyes, "Of course"

Picking up the damned thing I looked to see why it buzzed, a text. **Have you seen the emergency warning? -Kassidy**

Nodding, because she can see me... - Sarcasm. I sent a quick reply. **Crazy Shit!**

Exiting out of my inbox i scrolled around for my contacts, scrolled down to the name MOM, tapped it and pressed send. While waiting for her to pick up I sat down on the floor grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to the TV.

_**"THIS IS NOT A TEST... I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A TEST... WE ARE BEING ATTACKED... THERE HAS BEEN CHEMICAL WARFARE BEING USED... EVERYONE IS ADVISED TO GO HOME AND STAY INSIDE. LOCK YOUR DOORS AND SHUT THE WINDOWS, TAPE EVERYTHING THAT CAN BRING AIR INTO THE HOUSE. THIS IS NOT A TEST... I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A TEST... WE ARE BE-" **_

_"Hello? Hello? Rayne!" _Shaking my head as I came back to earth, I turned the volume to mute.

"Hey sorry was listening... (Pause) Did you... Did you hear the emergency warning?" My voice was a little quiet and shaky. There was a long pause, just my mom breathing and yelling in the background.

"Yes." Just that one word made me frown.

"Your not coming home are you?" I already knew the answer but I couldn't help but hope.

"I am sorry hun but... I can't. The old people ne-" I cut her off, i knew what she was going to say.

"Dont... Just don't... I know the old people need you... They probably need you more than I do... I'll see you later... Well Maybe." I quickly hung up the phone so I couldn't hear her reply. Setting the phone beside me I got up and started shutting the windows and front door. I could hear my phone buzz, looking over I saw it was my mom and I hit ignore. Shaking my head.

"They are always more important than me." looking over at my dog Ebony, I smiled. "Guess it's just you, me and William, Girly." William is my orange cat and Ebony is a mixed breed, Catahula Leopard dog, Great Dane, and sharpey, she is 4 years old and William is 12. Sinking down on the couch I grabbed the remote turned on my side and layed down. Calling my dog over she sat down in the curve of my legs. Hitting a button the screen changed and turned to my X-BOX screen. leaning over the arm of the couch, i grabbed my X-BOX controller and returned to my normal slouching position. Flipping through the different screens I stopped on a particularly familiar game. 'Resident Evil 6' Best game ever!

Clicking on it I waited for the main screen to show up. Setting down the controller I grabbed my Cell and clicked it on. Looking at the screen i saw four missed calls, all but one from my mother. Looking at the fourth call my stomach clenched. It was from Ethan... My boyfriend who is currently in the military. Frowning I clicked the send button and waited for him to pick up... He didnt so I tried again and again. Close to tears I set my phone down and it started vibrating, grabbing it I answered immediately. "Hello?" My voice hopeful.

"Hey Babe" smiling I paused my game.

"Thank god." I said relieved. "Whats going on? Are you allowed to come home?" Frowning I figured I knew the answer to the last question. I could hear him let out a long breath.

"No baby... I can't come home. They need me." His voice was tense and strained. "I am not exactly sure but from what I have heard its got something to do with flesh eaters." That last part i had to hear again.

"Wait what?" I looked at my screen and then just stared. "Like Zombies?" He laughed at that and i could hear him shaking his head.

"Yes like zombies. Its insane I know but that's what are people are telling us." His voice then turned serious. "I want you to stay inside...Dont go out... Get your moms bow, I know you know how to use it, grab the arrows and sharpen them... Maybe even make your own. Grab your knives and make sheaths. Its easy as you already know. Be careful. If you hear anything outside don't move, tell your mom to text you so you can let her in, but only let her in." His voice cracked at the end of that and i frowned. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I will, I promise. Where are you going to be?" My voice shaking and slow.

"I don't know yet. The infection hasn't spread that much, so far it's contained." I laughed half heartedly.

"Thats what they say. You know it's never going to be fully contained." I could hear someone in the back ground yelling.

"Shit... I am sorry baby but I have to go." I frowned and choked back a strangled sound. "I promise I'll come back to you... I will do what ever it takes to find you and make sure your safe... I love you" I nodded and felt the hot tears stream down my face.

"I know you will and I love you to.. You better make sure to come back to me. You have to promise me." I heard him give a shaky laugh.

"I promise to come back to you." His voice sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob. "I love you Baby... Good bye."

"Good bye." I was crying now as he ended the call.

suddenly a gun shot sounded next to my house and loud moan followed by a scream. The scream shut off with a quickness. Wimpering I struggled against my own fear and got up of the couch. Going to my moms closet I grabbed the and arrows. Put them on the couch, along with a back pack and sheaths. Grabbing the back pack i went to the kitchen, grabbed tiny baggies, filled them with food. Two of the baggies were filled with dog and cat food. I grabbed three water bottles filled them with water and a bowl to feed the animals, and stuffed those in the bag. Luckily I was used to carrying a back pack filled with books and school shit so this was nothing.

Going to the fridge I grabbed any non perishable items, along with the necessities like bread, cheese, and others. Placing those in the bag I went to the living room and heard a knock on my door. going to the door i looked out the little hole and saw a bloody neighbor. Holding back a cry i backed away from the door and went into my bed room. With shaky hands I grabbed two pairs of socks, five of underwear, two shirts and two pairs of pants. I heard william mewling and the sliding glass door slide open. Grabbing the hunters knife i kept under my pillow, I was rather paranoid, i set the back pack down and slowly made my way through the hallway to the living room. My dog was just growling which was rare, she usually just barked. My hand being unsteady was next to my leg holding the knife tightly. I entered the kitchen and saw the same neighbor that had knocked on my door. My cat came streaking by me and into my room. Narrowing my eyes I said. "Get out of my house." My hand suddenly steadied and i raised the knife slightly. The neighbor instantly turned around and glared at me.

"No." Frowning I said.

"Get out or I will hurt you." I took a step closer brandishing my knife. The neighbor looked a little frightened and came close, then past me and out the slider. I quickly shut it , locked it and went back into my room. Grabbing the bag of needed things I made room for my cat. Watching him run away I chuckled and ran after him. "Come on William!" He stopped and I jumped at him grabbing the scruff of his neck. I put him in the bag and called my dog over. "Sit." she does and i put the back pack on my back. Grabbing the bow and arrows I checked to make sure it was working, then i grabbed some kitchen knives and put them in my makeshift sheaths.

I attacked the couch and dug around for my phone, finding it I put it in the back pocket of my skinnie jeans then began searching for the one thing I needed most... My Zune. Finding that and the charger connected to the computer I un hooked it and plugged in the Skull Candy head phones, putting on in my ear I placed the MP4 into my right front pocket. Nodding to myself I went over to the slider and opened it up. Calling my dog i went outside, shut the slider door and began my journey up the hill.


End file.
